Your My Sister
This is the story of how Zinck and Anna met. Anna and Zinck were walking through the woods with Rocky and Chase, when a question came to Chase's mind. Chase: So, Zinck. How did you and Anna meet? Rocky: Ya, I want to know as well. Zinck: Well... Flashback Zinck was walking around like he had nothing to do. He then came up to a grey wolf. Zinck: Hi! Grey Wolf: GWAAA!!!! Don't do that. Zinck: Sorry. Can you help me? Grey Wolf: With what, exactly? Zinck: I need help looking for my mom and dad. Please, I really need help. The grey wolf stared at the sky in though for a moment Grey Wolf: Okay, I'll do it. Zinck then jumps in air for join, but stops after a little bit. Grey Wolf: What's your name kid? Zinck: I'm Zinck. Anna: Okay, I'm Anna. Zinck: Let's start looking for my parents! So Zinck and Anna look around the whole forest for about an hour. Anna: Do you have any clue of where your parent's are? Zinck: Yes... Anna then felt like she was gonna slam her head on a tree hard, but she then was interupted by Zinck. Zinck: A guy said they went to a place called eternal slumber. Anna then got shocked from what he said, then got very sad. Anna: Umm... Zinck? Zinck: Not now Anna, we need to find my parents. Anna: But... it's important. Zinck: Fine... What is it? Anna: Umm... It's about your parents. Zinck: I know! It's taking forever to find them. Anna: Umm... no, your parents... Anna (thinking): Should I tell him? I wish I could, but if I do, it would hurt his feelings. Zinck: What? Anna: They are dead. Zinck stares at Anna for a second, then laughs. Zinck: Good one Anna, you almost had me there. Anna: I-I'm not joking. Zinck: W-Wha? Anna (Thinking): Oh man... What did I do? Why did I do it. Anna: Zinck? Are you okay? Zinck: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! Zinck then runs away crying. Anna: No... Anna then fallows Zinck, later, they end up in a cave. Anna: Zinck? Zinck: J-just go away. L-leave me alone! Anna: I feel so sorry for your loss. You know, I lost my parents too. Look, when was the last time you saw them? Zinck: Red stuff was gushing out of them, and this one black wolf was standing in between them. Anna: So, they were murdered? Zinck: I guess so. Zinck then goes to a nearby lake and looks at his reflection. Zinck: I can't believe it. I'm an orphan. Anna then walks behind Zinck Anna: Z-Zinck? Zinck: Yes? Anna: If it makes you feel better, (hesitate) I could take care of you. Zinck: Really? Anna then nods. Zinck: YAY! I HAVE A MOM AGAIN! Anna: Hold it. I'm too young to be a mom. Zinck: Oh... then how about a sister? Anna: Sure. So Zinck and Anna left to go on an adventure. End of Flashback Chase: Wow, that was great! Rocky: I agree.